1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic substrate, a manufacturing method for an electronic substrate, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices are made smaller and more sophisticated, there are demands to reduce the size of semiconductor packages themselves and increase their density.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-164468 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-347410 disclose techniques for making a semiconductor device (electronic substrate) smaller and more sophisticated by forming an inductor element on an active face (main face) of the substrate.
However, such conventional techniques have problems such as the following.
Since a passive element such as an inductor element is arranged near the active element, electrical coupling occurs between the passive and active elements, leading to possible deterioration in the characteristics of the active element and the overall characteristics of the semiconductor device using this substrate.
For example, in the above techniques, current leaking from the inductor element may cause transistor characteristics and the like to fluctuate.